Happiness?
by Spica-Sirius
Summary: YYH x-over. After betrayal, Kagome with her 'sister' Yi-Xia, became assassins. Now world know killers. Their next target is the YYH team. But they didn't expect to fall for the cute guys.


Okay, now I'm positive that I have way too many stories. This is...TADA! Another wonderful InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho, with of course, no InuYasha. I know, I have three stories out, Shadow Sister, Forbidden Desire, and Lover, but I can't help it. I've had this chapter half written on my computer and have now just found it. By the way, I have just noticed that Kuwabara looks kind of like Jaken. By the way, this happened after they defeated Naraku.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the IY gang or the YYH team, though I wish to own Sesshoumaru and Yoko though.  
  
Longer Summary: Kagome was attacked and left for dead by her friends' betrayal. She now wants revenge. After an attempt to kill her friends and getting the remaing Shrikon Shards. Turned into a miko-youkai, she, with her 'sister', are the best assassins of the black market, known as the Tainted Sisters, given for their job of torturing and killing their victims, and the legend of eating human flesh. When the Yu Yu Hakusho gang hears of their doings, they were given a mission to obliterate the two sisters. But unfortunately, Kuwabara is Kagome's cousin, meaning, they were easy targets for the two hunters. What would happen though, if they were to fall in love? Will they choose their job over their emotions.   
  
Please vote for pairings.  
  
To InuYasha,  
  
I am still alive, and now I can kill you. You see, while you were busy with Kikyou, I have been training. My new friend gave me a sword of destruction, which is more powerful than that weak sword you have. I can fight now, way better that you. So prepare to die.  
  
Kagome  
  
"What does that wench mean by fight, she can't even pick up a sword, much less have something that brings destruction," said a very frustrated Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu dear, if you kill her, I can have my soul back, and we shall finally be together, forever. So don't let a chance like that let by okay honey," said a delighted Kikyou.  
  
"Of course dear. I'll be back as soon as I kill that bitch," said Inuyasha after his voice had softened.  
  
Inuyasha, you may think that killing me is easy but I'm going to show you wrong. It's going to be a double battle; I shall kill Kikyou while Luka kills you. To bad that you're going to live you poor little wife alone. She is just such an easy prey for me or any other demon.   
  
Kagome Kagome, are you there  
  
Yeah, whatz up.  
  
Nothing but I'm bored, think I should lure the whole group here but Kikyou? Or should I lure Kikyou here too, I've been waiting for a good fight.  
  
Sure, just don't kill the little kitsute, he's my pup.  
  
But what about the humans, I thought they were your best buds.  
  
They were until they left me to die like that Inupuppy did.  
  
Should I annoy them for a while like call them names and such?  
  
Be my guest, just wait till I get there, I can't wait to see what you call Kikyou.  
  
I would probably call her rotten flesh cause she is dead.  
  
Yeah but so am I  
  
No, the Shirkon No Tama was originally made by Midoriku right  
  
Yeah  
  
So when Midoriku's soul got trapped in the Shrikon, the four souls decided they need a person who was once a miko now a miko-demon-elf. When you were left to die, the souls need it you to protect them so they changed your blood sooner rather than later. You see, you are much more powerful than Kikyou for you are created from the souls and the chi of all the mikos that died from the Shrikon, including Kikyou and Mirdoriku. Meaning that you have been turned into a Miko-Youkai, a midnight wolf to be exact.  
  
Wow, you sure know your history. By the way, what kind of Youkai are you?  
  
Hey, I live to two thousand in my past life so I should know something. Besides, I'm a silver kitsune.  
  
Get ready to fight cause here comes Inuyasha and the whole group, including Kikyou. It seems he's smart enough to bring backup. Start fighting as soon as they arrive, and watch out for the boomerang. You can call names while you fight.  
  
Okay. I see them, later and arrive soon okay or I'll have to fight the dead bitch, her smell makes me want to puke.  
  
I know, I'll be there in thirty seconds.  
  
Bye, hurry cause here comes the boomerang. Got to go!  
  
As the InuYasha gang reached the clearing, they were surprised to see a cloaked figure there, waiting for them.  
  
"State your reason for being here bitch," yelled InuYasha.  
  
"I am your opponent, Kagome asked me to kill you, and by the looks of your soul, you're quite weak inside," said a smirking mystery person, now by the sound of its voice, they could tell it's a girl. As it smirked, they could see both fangs from her mouth.  
  
"Shut and fight," screamed InuYasha. He took out the Tetsusaiga and yelled out Wind Scar.  
  
She easily destroyed it by blocking it with her sword.  
  
The fight has begun.   
  
"Damn you bitch! Why won't you just go down? Die bitch, why won't you die! Kikyou, help me. Help me kill the bitch!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"But Inu dear, if I help kill her, what would happen if that incarnate of mine decides to attack, how will I kill her is I am helping yo..." Slash. You could hear the cracking of the soil as Kagome clawed into Kikyou's shoulder. Inuyasha was screaming in the background.  
  
"Aw. Is poor witty little Inu mad that I killed his bitch? Oops, I was going for the shard after all." Asked a smirking Kagome. "Maybe you should join her."  
  
With that, a red void appeared blow InuYasha. Jumping away, he starting losing control.  
  
"Oswari!"  
  
InuYasha fell through the hole, his sword shattered before disappearing.   
  
"Kagome? Why did you do that?" Asked a surprised Sango.  
  
Kagome said nothing. Watching with hidden interest as a Steel Boomerang collated with the monk and exterminator. Turning away, she ran for the well after grabbing the Shrikon no Tama from the ground, silently questioning herself why she didn't take the hanyou's soul.  
  
Jumping in, she saw a shadowing figure waiting for her.  
  
"Are they dead?" asked Kagome to the cloaked figure.  
  
"Yes. They died so easily. Its said to think the exterminator was killed by a mere boomerang. One that was like hers no less."  
  
"Yes, except its steel. So, got any new missions for us?"  
  
"Yep, brand new, a lot of people want this group dead. They offered fifty million in American dollars for this Rekai something gang to be destroyed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Seems they are Sprit Detectives."  
  
"So, whose in the group?"  
  
"A koorime named Hiei, a human with a fox sprite named Kurama, a hanyou named Yusuke, and a baka human named Kuwabara."  
  
"Well, it seems we're in luck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kuwabara is my cousin. An idiot also, we can probably finish this mission in a matter of days."  
  
"Unless they come after us too."  
  
"So what should we do?"  
  
"We act like normal girls. Go to their school, see your cousin and ask if we could stay a while. Wait until the right time before killing them."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
As Kagome stepped out with the cloaked figure, the sunlight shined onto them.  
  
"You know, you will have to take the cloak off sooner Yi-Xia."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, when are you going to do it? You are Chinese, nobody is going to recognize you."  
  
"I don't look Chinese remember?"  
  
"Just because you dyed your hair and have amber eyes."  
  
Yi-Xia just glared at Kagome. Not knowing where she was going. She accidentally walked into someone.   
  
"Hello. Do you need help getting up?" asked a new voice.  
  
TBC  
  
There you go, the very first chapter of my new story.  
  
TTFN. 


End file.
